


Details and Discounts

by Freelance_Magic



Series: A family of choice [41]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Shopping, Wedding Planning, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: Mao Mao and Badgerclops go over some of the easier details of their wedding while shopping
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Series: A family of choice [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443538
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Details and Discounts

“So, cake. What flavor?” Mao Mao asks as we pass by some cake mix. “Hmm. Chocolate?” I choose as I take the packet off the shelf and toss it into the cart. “Actually, I meant what flavor of cake shall we have for our wedding, Badgerclops.” Mao Mao clearifys. “Oh. Hmmm...maybe we should have cobbler instead.” I muse. “Badgerclops, stop. I already said I would marry you.” Mao Mao chuckles. “Do cobbler cakes exist? If not, I guess we'll just have to invent them.” I shrug. “Badgerclops, please. I’m already head over heels in love with you!” Mao Mao jokingly whines. 

“Heheheh. Anyways, I won't mind cobbler. But counter question for you, Mao Mao.” I start. “Shoot.” Mao Mao urges. “Who are we inviting? My family’s...complicated.” I point out. Not to mention I haven’t seen nor spoken to them in  **_years._ ** And we didn’t part on...very nice terms. Mao Mao frowns. “What do you want to do regarding them?” Mao Mao asks. I shrug. I honestly don’t know. A part of me does want them to attend, partly to shove it in their faces that I’m happy without them. ...And partly for closure. To finally know once and for all if they regret it. If they still think about me sometimes. 

But a larger part of me doesn’t want them around at all. I don’t want Adorabat or Mao Mao to be around for their issues. Weddings are supposed to be fun, not a drama fest, as much as soap operas have told me otherwise. “I think it’s best if they don’t come. Besides, would they even show up if we did invite them?” I ask. Mao Mao nods. “True, but I feel kind of bad. I don’t know anybody who you would invite…” Mao Mao points out. I think about that for a second. 

“Do I seriously have no friends outside you and Adorabat?” I ask rhetorically. “...You can count yourself right?” Mao Mao asks. I groan. “I’m sure you can think of someone!” Mao Mao urges in a panic. I think for a moment. “Tanya Keys?” I try. Mao Mao gives me a confused look. “Tanya, huh. Sure, I guess. I was probably gonna invite her anyways.” Mao Mao shrugs. “Okay, enough about me. Are you inviting your family?” I ask. 

“Probably.” Mao Mao answers. “Probably?” I ask. I thought his family was a shoe in! “Well, my mom would definitely come and she might be able to bring my dad if he’s bored enough. But my sisters are all over the place, I honestly have no idea where any of them are at the moment.” Mao Mao confesses. “That sucks. So the guest list so far is your mom, your dad possibly, Tanya Keys. Oh, and Adorabat! She’d be mad if we forgot about her!” I point out. “She’d race out of school and fly all the way over here to chew you out if you forgot.” Mao Mao jokes as we pass by some crackers. “Oooh. These are on sale.” Mao Mao coos as he takes two boxes and places them in the cart. 

“She would. Speaking of her though...I think some stuff on her list is sold here.” I point out. Mao Mao perks up. “You’re right! I’ve only got a little bit of shopping done so far! This could be a great opportunity to dwindle down what I need to get her.” Mao Mao points out. “Good thing we decided to shop outside of Pure Heart today.” I say as I follow Mao Mao who races off with the cart. 

**_A Shopping spree later…_ **

“And I think that’s enough for today.” Mao Mao says as he places the last gift in the cart. “Nice, but did we have to run?” I huff as I try to catch my breath. “Well...we do have to finish up the grocery shopping. Unless you feel like going back out later to finish it up by yourself.” Mao Mao offers. “Nah. I’d rather not.” I shrug. Mao Mao chuckles as we continue to wander through the store. “It’s kind of nice to be back in a large store like this, it’s pretty convenient.” I point out. “I guess, the smaller ones in Pure Heart do have a touch more personality though.” Mao Mao counters. 

“Yeah, and the shopkeepers seem less dead to the world then the staff running this place.” I nod. “That might be because the Shopkeepers in Pure Heart live in Pure Heart, where the worst a person can be is somewhat sassy.” Mao Mao points out. “The Sweety pies can be pretty bad under the right conditions. They are all basically babies, even when they are thirty.” I point out. “So we aren't inviting them to the wedding?” Mao Mao asks jokingly. “I can see you inviting Ol’ Blue.” I point out. 

“Hey, that’s someone else we can add to the list!” Mao Mao chuckles. “Should we invite the king?” I ask. “He’s gonna invite himself anyways.” Mao Mao shrugs. “Good point. We’ll just have to plan around that.” I nod. “...You know who might be fun to invite?” I ask. “Who?” Mao Mao inquiries. “The Sky Pirates.” I answer. “Why would we invite them?” Mao Mao asks. “Think about it. They wouldn't try to steal the ruby if they all came, maybe fight us… then again, I wonder if they get invited to many parties? And besides, Orangusnake seems like the kind of guy who would cry at a wedding.” I point out. “...Can you imagine? We kiss and we just hear a grown man wailing in the audience?” Mao Mao snorts. “Okay, I’m on board.” Mao Mao nods. 

“Nice! ...Just so you know...we can just elope if you want. In case you feel like this is too much work.” I point out. “...That does sound sort of romantic.” Mao Mao admits. “Right?” I shrug as I reach out my arm and scoop up several bags of chips and place them in the cart. “BUT I do want to show off my hot husband to my family.” Mao Mao teases. I do a double take. “M-Mao Mao!” I gasp. “What?” Mao Mao asks like he didn’t say anything weird. “Y-You can't j-just say things like that!” I stutter, embarrassed. “Oh yes I can.” Mao Mao smiles deviously as he grabs a bag of apples and places them in the cart. 

“...Wait...does your family even know about us?” I ask. Mao Mao freezes. “...I did tell them...right?” Mao Mao asks himself. “Did we have this conversation before?” Mao Mao asks. “I don’t know?” I shrug. “Oh. Oh. Oh. Well...this...is interesting.” Mao Mao says, sounding like he’s on the verge of a panic attack. “Dude, are you okay.” I ask. “Hmmmm no.” Mao Mao responds. “Ah, babe. I’m sure it’ll be fine! Your dad is doesn’t really ask about you all that often!” I try to comfort. 

“My dad isn’t the one I’m worried about.” Mao Mao explains. “...Your mom?” I ask. “Yeeeaahhh…” Mao Mao nods. “...Does she know you like guys?” I ask. “Yep. And she supports me. Told me to marry a guy who treats me right when I told her. She also said that it was kind of obvious whenever I would stare at men with their shirts off, even when I was a toddler. Not to mention when she found my collection of...let's just say  _ “explicit”  _ manga.” Mao Mao tells. “Your collection of yao-” I start. “I found something better at that point, and let’s just say that it starts with a  _ “B”  _ and features buff men.” Mao Mao cuts off. 

Starts with a “B” and features buff men…? What on-? Oh. OH! OH MY GOSH! “You had a collect of Bar-?!” I exclaim. “We are in public, Badgerclops!” Mao Mao hisses. I put both hands over my mouth to prevent giggles from escaping my lips. “Oh, ha ha. Yes it’s very funny. May I move on?” Mao Mao asks as he rubs the bridge of his nose. I nod my head while still covering my mouth. “So anyways. My mom might be upset that I didn’t tell her that I was in a relationship.” Mao Mao finishes. “She won’t be mad?” I ask as I uncover my mouth. “Not mad. Just sad that she didn’t get to meet you before this point.” Mao Mao explains. 

“Your dad met me.” I point out. “Yes, but he wasn’t paying attention, he’s probably not gonna recognize you if you meet him again.” Mao Mao counters. “Dude, your dad sucks.” I point out. “...I mean...there are worse?” Mao Mao defends. “Yeah, but that doesn’t make him a good dad.” I point out. “Let’s drop the dad topic. I’m feeling a little defensive about him today.” Mao Mao says as he shakes his head. “‘Kay. So...do we have everything we need?” I ask as I check out our filled cart. Mao Mao pulls out a list from somewhere and reads it over. “...Hmm… yes. This will do for now.” Mao Mao mumbles. 

“Alright, then let’s head home now! You can finally get some stuff under the tree and brighten up the room.” I cheer. Finally, my poor feeties can rest! “Race you there!” Mao Mao exclaims as he readies himself to move fast while pushing a heavy object. “Nooo!” I whine. My feet are tired! “Heh, just kidding.” Mao Mao chuckles as we come up to the cash register to buy our goods. 

“We should really hurry up. Adorabat only has a little while longer for school.” Mao Mao says as he checks the time. Mao Mao and I hurry and get all the items onto the conveyor belt. 

Once all the items have been scanned and paid for we make our way out of the store. “Would you want to invite the Thicket Thieves to the wedding?” Mao Mao asks randomly as we begin to exit the store. “No. They forced me to talk in a British accent. I will never forgive them!” I proclaim. “You seem to hold grudges pretty easily…” Mao Mao points out. “Also I wasn’t ever that close to them. It was a sort of co-worker kind of deal between us.” I further explain. 

“Ah. Well, at least this wedding will be easy enough to make invitations for.” Mao Mao points out as we approach the Aero-cyle. 

We pack up the goods and hop onto the Aero-cycle. Ready to fly home and see Adorabat after school. 

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR  
> Mao Mao: You should invite some friends to our wedding!  
> Badgerclops: Yeah! Like...um.  
> Mao Mao: ...Oh! How about family?  
> Badgerclops: ...Yikes.  
> Mao Mao: Dang, you live like this?
> 
> Happy last day of November y’all!


End file.
